


Snap Crackle Pop

by Astroclicker



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Mafia AU, No one dies though, Once again Garry is mean and now so is Ms. Arctic, again this is intense for a Club Penguin fanfiction lmao--, blood warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroclicker/pseuds/Astroclicker
Summary: Vic accidentally loses something they don't even remember.
Kudos: 1





	Snap Crackle Pop

**Author's Note:**

> This shit does not make sense leave me alone--

The night was still and the air was cool, a light breeze blowing through the trees and in between buildings, creating the familiar whistling sound most had come Familiar with. The sky was clear of any clouds and the stars and moon shined brightly, the moon illuminating a lot of places that would have been Dark. There were not much people wandering around the Island out this late at night, asides from the fair few who were just finally coming home after a long night of hanging out down town, just listening to the Band and their music with friends, or just at last coming home back from work. Besides that, there were practically no people on the streets. 

However, the quietness was abruptly broken by the sound of running on concrete, shoes skidding on the ground as three figures took a sharp turn around the corner and stumbling on their feet before dashing down the sidewalk again. The tallest of the three figures then soon suddenly yanked the other two shorter ones into a nearby alleyway, the three of them ducking behind a large dumpster and going dead quiet as they just listened, practically holding their breath as they did. 

Soon, the sound of more running was heard and there was a brief pause as others stopped to catch their breath. “Great, we lost them!” One of them exclaimed in frustration, letting out a heavy sigh as they tried catching their breath. There was another pause as the group stood around catching their breath and soon, one of them ordered the group to keep moving and to split up, telling them that the three shouldn’t have gotten very far and with that, the group ran off. 

There was a long still silence as the Three figures huddled together, waiting to hear anything else before the tallest let out a heavy, yet relieved sigh. He let out a chuckle and looked down towards the other two. “Seems like they’re gone.” He pointed out, shifting to sit up and peak over the dumpster they hid behind, just to confirm what he just said. 

“Good.” The smallest sighed. “Maybe now we should get back to the Director then, huh?” He looked over to the other still sitting there who was trying to catch their breath and nudged them with his elbow. “You still have the thing?” the smaller man questioned. The other just nodded at him, reaching into their coat and pulling out a small... plush cat? 

The three stopped and stared at the plush for a long time before the smallest loudly cursed out loud, hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand in frustration as the other started patting around their jacket, searching for the Item and telling the smallest and they swore they just had it as they practically started to panic as they continued patting around. “Okay...! Okay, Okay, Okay.” The smallest started, putting his hands onto the others, stopping them from their pats. “Alright, Vicky... Where was the last you remember having them?” he asked. 

“I-I don’t know, Guy... I swear I had it. I don’t remember dropping it!” Vic exclaimed in frustration, still obviously panicked. They wracked their brain to try and remember where they last had it, but nothing was coming to mind. Their mind was suddenly becoming fuddled and was unable to think clearly, the fear of the Director was strong and they seriously didn’t want to lose what it was they lost. Although, admittingly they had no idea what the Item was, which they thought was weird. 

Guy groaned and turned to the tallest, who was just watching the two and seemingly not too worried as they were. “Rook, do you at least know it is?” Guy questioned. Rook gave him a half smile and quickly shook his head, telling Guy that he hadn’t seen it at all and remembered that Vic was the last one to be with it, which only made Vic panic even more. Also becoming frustrated, since the two were not naming said item that they previously had at all, so they just had no idea what it could have been at all. 

“Maybe Dot would know where it could be.” Rook suddenly suggested. Vic furrowed their eyebrows in confusion, wondering how would Dot would know if she hadn’t been here the entire time and looked over to the taller man and before they could question it, Guy soon agreed with him. Vic honestly thought that Guy would think the same thing they thought, but they guessed they thought wrong... But they decided to voice their concerns anyways. 

However, their voice didn’t come out. It was like their body was now on Auto Pilot when responding and they just agreed with Rook as well and followed the two out of the alleyway. The three walked down the sidewalk again, back to where they came from as if they hadn’t just been chased not long ago and Guy strikes up conversation that did not make much sense at all, for Vic. It was nonsensical and Rook seemed to completely understand him, responding as if it was normal. Guys conversation jumped from one subject to another, as if he was just spitting out whatever came to mind. 

Vic tried focusing on it, but nothing made sense. However, they also replied as if they understood completely as well and Soon, they walked around the corner and out of nowhere, the three were walking down a long hallway. Vic didn’t think too much about it, but the feeling of dread settled in as they started approaching the all-to-familiar door and Vic realized that they hadn’t spoken to Dot at all and tried bringing it up. Although, their voice didn’t come out. They continued down the hall with Rook and Guy, who had now gone quiet and as soon as they reached the Door, the three stopped. 

“You’re the one who will tell the Director about what happened.” Guy told Vic. A Spike of fear hit their chest and they whipped their head to turn to him. They opened their mouth to speak, but Guy spoke before they did, patting them on the shoulder before he did. “Just make sure you tell the Director the Truth about what happened... Just to at least lessen the blow.” he informed. 

Vic looked back and forth from Rook and Guy, who didn’t all seem too worried at all and before they could turn around to do just that, Rook grabbed them and picked them up, giving them the familiar suffocating hug, he would give to others. The feeling of Dread only grew as they just let him, their mind racing, thinking about the possible outcomes of what could happen with the Director. They just hoped that Garry wouldn’t be there with her... 

Finally, Rook put them down and he patted their head. “Welp... Good luck.” Rook smiled, taking his hand off of their head and just standing there with Guy, the two watching Vic as if they waited. Vic hesitated and turned around to look at the door before turning their head again to look at the two, only to see that they were suddenly gone. Vic furrowed their eyebrows in confusion, but decided not to think about. 

They turned back around and opened the door and there they saw the familiar dark room. Although, it was much emptier than it usually was and in the middle of the room stood the Director and Garry behind the Desk, staring at them from across the room. Vic hesitated, but stepped in the room, the door closing on its own as they entered. They stared back at the two and quietly, they heard Ms. Arctic speak. “Come here.” she spoke, her voice echoing throughout the room. 

Pursing their lips, Vic obediently marched forwards towards the two, who continued to just watch them. Nervous, Vic stopped in front of the desk and stared down at their feet. They honestly felt like they had done something wrong, as if they were approaching one of their dumb teachers they met when they were younger and punished them for no real good reason. 

“Now, tell me, Victor... Why are you here?” The Director questioned. There was a short silence before Vic opened their mouth to speak, but they only stuttered and hesitated. “How did you lose it.” she asked, disappointment clear in her voice. Again, Vic stuttered and told her that they didn’t mean too, but it just fell out somewhere, but they honestly couldn’t remember where. They continued trying to explain themselves, trying to tell her that they didn’t mean too and that it was an accident and telling her that they could go back and look for it if she really wants them too. 

However, she raised her hand in the middle of their rambling, effectively shutting them up. “I don’t want to hear it. You never should have lost it in the first place.” The Director grumbled, reminding them that she expected better from them and how they were the best member she has right now, but she casually told them that like the others, they were merely just cannon fodder; Easily replaceable and expendable like everyone else here. 

Suddenly, she and Garry slammed their hands on the desk, causing Vic to flinch at the loud noise. “Look at me when I’m talking, Victor.” The Director hissed. Hesitant, Vic slowly looked up from their feet and up to Ms. Arctic and Garry, who stared down at them rather menacingly. To Vic, the two looked oddly tall as they loomed over them, shadows obscuring their faces with only whatever light there was reflecting off of their glasses. 

Garry scoffed, giving Vic a bit of a half-smile. “It’s a wonder why we don’t just punish you for your carelessness.” He scowled, adjusting his glasses as he finished his sentence. Vic pursed their lips at what he said and folded their hands in front of themselves, quietly apologizing. This time, Garry alone slammed his hand on the desk again, raising his voice. “Apologizing won’t fix your mistakes!” Garry shouted. “You were told to do one thing and one thing only and you failed. No number of apologies will undo the consequences of your actions.” He hissed, staring down at Vic. 

Vic opened their mouth, but nothing came out. Their voice squeaked as they stuttered, looking back and forth between the two who only stared back at them. Vic had no idea what to do or say and felt that if they even said anything, their words would be used against them or completely deflected by whatever the two would say. Their panic slowly started climbing back up as they stared passed The Director and Garry, too nervous to even make direct eye contact with the two. 

Voices soon started talking in their head, all ranging from words that their friend had told them in the past, the last ones their friend had said to them. Soon, the voices of Guy, Rook, Dot, Garry and the Director started speaking up, all telling them this and that and how It’ll always be like that and that there was no way they were going to go back home and that everyone hates them for their crimes and that they’ll never be forgiven and will one day be rid of, like the other previous members who had gone missing over the years. 

Soon, the room went dark as they stared into nothing, Garry and the Director Remaining as they listened to the voices as they continued berating them, telling them things they believed, telling them that they were a murderer and that they don’t deserve to go back home because their mothers would disown them and tell them to go back to where they came from. They’re only a backstabbing cowardly liar that would turn around and kill if given the chance. 

The voices became louder, however, their voices started all overlapped each other, making it extremely hard to understand anything they were saying. Vic’s head started pounding and briefly, they closed their eyes, holding their head in their hands as they tried getting the voices to stop. When they opened their eyes, they saw that they were surrounded by the people they had met in the past. All of the people they were told to kill, all of the people they watched die without doing anything about it, the people who remembered them. The same people whose last words were only heard by Vic and were the last person to ever see before their life was cut short. 

Vic stood there as they heard the voices of the people speaking to them, telling them that they're a horrible person and that they were dead because of them and that they could never come back because they killed them all. Vic darted their eyes around, wide-eyed, panicked at the sheer amount of people that were now suddenly here, shouting and yelling at them. Their head hurt and they covered their face with their hands, pulling at their hair as they tried begging for them to stop. However, no words came out of their mouth. 

A strong metallic smell soon filled their senses and they shot their eyes open, yanking their hands away from their face. There they saw that their hands were covered in blood and quickly, they touched their face and felt more from there. The smell and the sight of the blood made their stomach churn as they were immediately assaulted by memories. Their hands shook as they stared at them, the many overlapping voices becoming louder and louder as the time went by, their head pounding as they glanced up and saw their friends, the many Aces they had befriended now surrounded them. 

They watched them, disappointment and disgust obvious in the gazes and Vic was desperate to tell them that it wasn’t what it looked like and that they’re sorry, they never were meant to see this and that they had no choice, they didn't have a say in anything they did. However, their mouth stayed shut as they watched the group stare down at them and soon, they heard laughter. 

Looking up, they saw The Director and Garry staring down at them, grins on their faces as they laughed and laughed. “Go ahead, Victor. How about you just do the same as you did to everyone else you have ever known on this wretched Island.” The two directed at the same time and with that, Vic had no control over their body as they soon reached into their pocket, pulling out their gun and aiming it directly at the others, who did not react. They put their finger on the trigger and 

Vic suddenly shot up in bed with a shuddering gasp as they immediately tried gathering their baring's, glancing around the place in a panic. Their vision soon focused and there they saw that they were in their bedroom. It was clean like it usually was and the window was cracked open, a light breeze coming in and displacing the sheer curtain ever so slightly and creating the familiar whistling sound. The moonlight shined in through the window, lighting up the nearby wall that was void of any sort of décor. 

They sighed heavily and wrapped their arms around themselves as they closed their eyes, sitting in silence as they processed what they just dreamed of and after a long moment of silence, Vic let out a whimper as they soon began quietly sobbing to themselves in bed. They were glad it was just a dream, but they wished it wasn’t something they dreamt of...


End file.
